


Looking Glass

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [19]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Forced Kissing, Gen, Kinda, Parallel Universes, bit its not romatic, kiss, more creepy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Bim's always been the odd one out when it comes to the rest of the Egos. He wasn't murderous, didn't crave revenge, and generally wasn't crazy.But this other him in the mirror is really starting to make him question if any of that it true at all.





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So personally, my headcannon for Bim is that he's pretty much a sweet plant boi and isn't a cannibal or demon, but I really wanted to explore that version of him that so many people like. So, here it is!

It was no secret that Bim was out of place when it came to the other Egos. He wasn't prone to murder like Wilford and Yandere, didn't crave revenge like Darkiplier, wasn't as smart or sinister as Google, wasn't a literal king like King was, had no powers like The Host, had no useful skills like Dr. Iplier, and generally didn't belong in the entirety of the Ego lineup. He was just... Bim Trimmer, a show host that loved plants, and even then he was often in the shadows of that. 

Needless to say, the he never felt as if he had a place among them all, their power and sheer force leaving him scrambling to keep up, only to fall flat on his face in the mud, no progress made. Bim's learned to live with it, sure, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard, didn't mean that he sometimes wondered if he was a mistake, wondered if he was meant to be like the others. 

He didn't know. All he could do was live.

And for a long while, that's what he did, go through his life, dealing with the crazy shenanigans that came with living in Ego Inc, caring for his plants and observe what the community thought of him and their creations. He made his friends, watched the world change, and did his best to keep up with the whirlwind that was everything around him. He enjoyed his life he was given, even if it wasn't the most grand or if he wasn't the most exciting person. So what if he wasn't like the other Egos? He was still apart of the community that came with them, still was brought to life because people thought he was cool enough to keep around.

He just wasn't a crazy murderous psychopath.

Though, that might prove to be what he actually was. 

 

 

It all started one day, when Bim was first waking up and getting dressed, something... odd catching his eye in the mirror. The show host stopped tying his tie, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was really there. When there proved to be nothing out of the ordinary, also known as his tired, still waking up form, he shrugged it off, thinking he just imagined it. There was no way his eyes were purple, not when one could clearly tell they were a honey brown sort of color. 

The Ego forgot about the incident quickly, going on with his day like everything was normal, which at the moment, it was. He didn't look in a mirror any time that day, but if he would have glanced at his reflection, he would have caught glimpses of his eyes changing colors from time to time.

For many weeks, nothing went out of place, everything going in its usual, strict, repetitive pattern. Bim would wake up, go to work in the studio with Wilford, do his job, care for is plants, eat when he remembered to, and repeat cycle. 

But then it happened again, and this time it didn't go away so easily. 

Bim was in the studio, filling out a piece of paperwork, something about paying off so and so to make sure the studio wouldn't get sued and whatnot. He's learned not to look into these things too deeply, for if he did he would drive himself crazy and probably never step foot in this place again (and he didn't want Wilford to tickle him with a knife again).

The show host sighed, glancing up at the clock on the wall, seeing it read just after 9 o'clock. It's been more than three hours since the studio closed, but here he was by the light of a single lamp, trucking along, stomach growling and hands cramping. He hated nights that did this (a  _lot_ more than he would like to admit), hated when the mustached Ego gave him more work to do, but he never complained about it. Bim took this job, and that meant doing all the hard work that came with it.

He rolled out his wrist, ready to continue his work so that he could finish it and get to bed, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the window's reflection, giving him an odd sense of deja vu. Why was he doing that  _now?_ It wasn't like he spent hours admiring himself or anything (unlike _some_ people he knew) but looking closely, Bim found that his reflection didn't look normal. Yes, it had the same suit, glasses and partially slicked back hair, but something about it was... off. No, something about it was  _wrong._

Despite the knot in his gut, Bim slid back the chair he was sitting in, standing up slowly, and walked over to the window until he was only a few feet away. It was only then that he realized what looked so wrong about his reflection, and why he felt deja vu looking at it.

There, with no way to deny or prove it otherwise, were glowing, purple eyes. At first, Bim thought he was just tired again, but the more he looked, the less probable that seemed. You could see the light that came from his eyes, bright and otherworldly, like an alien had possessed him. For several seconds, all the show host could do was stare, too confused to do anything. His veins turned to ice when his reflection started to grin sinisterly at him, suddenly becoming its own being instead of a mere reflection.

Bim snapped out of his shock, sprinting from the studio without a second thought, leaving his unfinished paperwork and light on. 

The reflection stayed, that sinister smile glued to its face.

"Oh," it whispered. _"_ _Now_ _I'm interested."_         

 

 

Throughout the next few weeks, Bim became afraid to look into any surface that was reflective, nearly every time he would it would show him that cruel, purple eyed look alike that made his spine crawl. He covered up the mirror in his room, kept the blinds closed on his windows, and even refused to look directly at anything shiny in fear of seeing, well, himself. 

Bim was used to seeing weird, crazy, and impossible things, sure, but something about that version of himself he kept seeing... just made everything in his body scream. He couldn't look at it for more than a few seconds before feeling as if he was going to vomit everywhere. 

It even managed to sneak into his  _dreams._ About every other night, Bim would dream about the figure in the mirror, and every single time, it was the same thing. He would be in the hallway of some house, the lights low while a storm outside filled his ears, flashes of lightning coming through the window and the booming of thunder startling him. 

The show host slowly made his way down the hallway, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath his feet. At the other end of the hall was a door, partially opened, revealing a light inside the room. Bim walked towards it, another crash of thunder making him jump and run all the way, opening the door and slamming it close behind him. The Ego, put a hand to his heart, trying to calm it, freezing when he heard something that sounded like meat being molded. He gradually looked up, heart holting when he saw what was making the sound.

Right in front of him, cut up and covered in blood, was a dead body. But no, that wasn't all. Standing over the body was a person that looked aching familiar, their back turned away from Bim and their forearms drenched in the red substance. They reached into the body and pulled out something, which on closer inspection revealed that it was the body's heart. 

The show host gasped loudly, making the person whip their head around, and in that moment Bim understood why they looked so familiar. 

It  _was_ him.

Or, at least, it  _looked_ like him. They had the same hair, suit, glasses, nearly everything to be a perfect copy of the show host. The only difference was the blood around their mouth and purple eyes, filled with something that could only be described as  _hunger._

Bim was frozen as his copy came closer, heart still in hand, a wicked smile showing off their shark like teeth. 

_"Well well well,"_ the other said, his bloodied hand coming to cup Bim's cheek, causing him to whimper.  _"I do believe I'll have a good bit of **fun** with this."_

And then the copy bit into the heart, surging forward to kiss Bim and forcing the chunk of heart into his mouth. The Ego gasped as the metallic taste filled his mouth, desperately trying to get it out, but the copy refused to let that happen, keeping their lips sealed and using his other arm to keep him pinned against the door, forcing Bim to choke the heart down.

Bim coughed harshly as the copy sharply pulled away, trying to gain his breath back. "Who... are... you?" the show host asked, terrified out of his mind. The copy just smiled wider, eyes lighting up the room as a bolt of lightning came through.

"Why, dear," the copy started, getting in the Ego's face again.  _"I'm Bim Trimmer."_     

Bim would then proceed to jump out of bed, the taste of blood still in his mouth and heart going a million miles an hour. He couldn't get the image of the other him covered in blood out of his head, couldn't deal with the fact that this other him seemed to be a cannibal, couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was way more real than he wanted it to be. For weeks he lived this way, getting minimal hours of sleep and becoming paranoid with everything around him. 

Finally, he had enough, and went to the only person he could think of that had experience with anything remotely close to something like this.

Darkiplier. 

 

 

Bim shuffled to Dark's office, hands trembling from yet another nightmare. It was rather early in the morning, an hour or two before he usually got up, but he knew for a fact that the suited Ego would be awake and already working. He hesitated once he got to the door, debating if he should really tell Dark about this. He's thought about it was quite some time now, but he had no idea of the dark Ego could help him, or even if he would even  _try_ to help him. It was a risk he was going to have to take if he wanted these visions gone for good.

The show host raised his hand and knocked on the door, holding his breath as he waited for some sort of reply. When he got none after several seconds, Bim filled with dread at the thought that he was wrong about Dark being here, that he was wasting his time anyway and that the other Ego wouldn't have helped him. He turned on his heel, ready to dart back to his room and try to figure out whatever was happening on his own, when he heard a voice from the other side.

"Come in."

Bim froze, turning back around to face the door. So Dark really  _was_ there, and despite the thought that he wouldn't help him, it was the best chance he had. So, avoiding looking at the shiny gold door knob, the show host twisted it open and pushed. Right in front of him on the other side was the suited Ego, hands folded on top of his desk, aura moving sluggishly behind him as if it was still waking up. But Bim knew that in a moment it could lash out, especially if Dark was angry for whatever reason.

Hopefully, he would not be that reason.

Taking a deep breath, Bim stepped into the office and let the door shut behind him, clasping his hands in front of him to stop them from shaking. Dark raised a perfect eyebrow, asking, "Bim? Why are you here at this hour?"

The show host swallowed down his fear, looked Dark right in the eye, and said, "I have a problem that I need help with, and I think you're the only one that can."

The dark Ego's air turned interested at that leaning forward, wordlessly asking the other Ego to explain. And Bim did, starting from the beginning, telling Dark about seeing his eyes change color in his reflections, the nightmares that plagued him at night, how he's barely been able to sleep, hardly eating, constantly paranoid that he's being watched, everything that he could think of. Dark never said anything throughout the show host's talking, just observing and listening.

"I wouldn't be coming here if I thought this was just some dream or odd hallucination that I need to solve on my own. Something about this whole thing just feels... wrong, and way too real for my liking. I thought it would just go away, but it's been getting worse and worse. You're the only one I could think of that might know how to help me..." Bim trailed off, finishing his piece.

Dark said nothing for a few seconds, taking in everything he's just heard, and Bim could practically see the wheels turning in the dark Ego's mind. 

"How long has this been happening?" he finally questioned.

"A few weeks at this point," Bim quickly responded. 

"Well then," Dark started, standing up from behind his desk. "I think I have an idea." 

 

 

That idea, as it turned out, was for Bim to fall asleep, start the nightmare, and Dark would follow in to see what he was dealing with. At first, it terrified Bim, every instinct in his body telling him to stay as far as possible from those dreams, but with the suited Ego helping him, he ignored it. The other knew what he was doing, right?

At least, that's what Bim hoped. 

Right now he was in bed, relaxing the best he could so that Dark could actually get to his dreams, but it was proving to be difficult, especially since he could feel Dark's presence burning into him. He wasn't there,  _physically_ there, but it was enough to make the show host uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, pure exhaustion was able to pull him under, and within seconds his world went completely dark.

 

 

Bim opened his eyes to a flash of lightning lighting up a hallway he knew all too well, rain beating against the windows. It was all painstakingly familiar, but instead of the show host automatically being pulled towards the end of the hallway, he could control it. It was almost like lucid dreaming in a way.

_I need you to do exactly as what happens in this dream,_ said a voice in his head, Dark as he recognized. Bim nodded slowly, walking down the hall as he usually would, flinching at the thunder booming in his ears. Trembling, he pushed open the door, hearing the squishing sounds that made him want to vomit, but shoved it down. He didn't want Dark to see him do that, plus he didn't want to throw up in real life as well.

Bim could feel Dark's attention perk up when he saw the person standing over the dead body, but all it made him feel was sick. The suited Ego could probably feel it, but the show host found at that moment he didn't care. He  _hated_ this with a burning passion, and even now everything in his bones was telling him to run away and never return.

Perhaps he should have listened to it. Perhaps he should have never done this at all.

The person, Bim's copy, suddenly stopped all movement, tilting his head to the side. "What's this?" the copy asked, voice sickeningly sweet, filled with poisoned sugar. "You've brought a friend with you?"

And when the copy turned around, showing off his glowing eyes, Bim could feel Dark's shock hit him like a bullet. He could understand why, those eyes more terrifying than anything else imaginable. 

_A... demon?_ Dark questioned, and that only made Bim even  _more_ confused. This other him was a _demon?_ What on earth did a  _demon_ want with someone as simple and powerless and Bim Trimmer? Nothing was making any sense.

"Nothing ever does make sense, doesn't it dear?" the copy laughed, as if it could hear all of the show host's thoughts. That just made him more terrified at the mere  _thought_ of this demon him being able to do that, his feet glued to the ground as he came closer. He could hear Dark in the back of his mind, yelling that he needed to wake up, but he didn't know how. It all felt so  _real,_ the smell of blood in his nose, those purple eyes reflection light onto every surface, everything. How was he supposed to wake up from something _real?_

_It's not real!_ the suited Ego tried to convince him, and Bim had the vague feeling that he was being shaken forcefully, but it was far away and distant. No enough to wake him up from whatever was happening now.

"Oh believe me dear, it  _is real."_

And before Bim could process it, his copy was on him, kissing him forcefully, blood spilling into the show host's mouth like a fountain. He gagged at the metallic taste, trying desperately to get the blood out of his mouth, but it was in vein, his copy holding his jaw with an iron grip and refusing to let go, making sure every last drop of blood went down Bim's throat. Dark was screaming in the background, his aura ringing throughout his mind and trying to latch onto Bim.

But it was too late. 

Bim's mind started swimming, everything doubling as he swayed, the only thing keeping him up was his double, and even then his double let him go, causing Bim to crash to the floor, barely feeling the impact. The only thing that the show host could see was his copy, smiling down at him with his shark teeth, vision darkening until he was surrounded by nothing.

 

 

_No! Let him go!_ yelled the being that had been in the others head, using all of their strength to try and break through the barriers Bim had put up. It was laughable, seeing how desperately they tried and saved their friend. 

"Don't worry," he told the being as the other him faded away, knowing that he would end up in his world while he wreaked havoc in this one. "He'll be fine. I just want to have some  _fun."_

The demon forced his way out of the other him's mind and into the real world, knocking the being that was trying to save the other him away. They hit the wall with a  _thud,_ and Bim couldn't help but think they looked very familiar, rage filling their eyes and an aura snapping harshly around them. Bim smirked, bringing out his own aura, purple in color, hanging over the room like a storm cloud.

"You're. Going. To. Bring. Bim. Back," the being demanded, aura ringing harshly, but Bim just laughed.

"Oh, but you see dear," he told the other. "I  _am Bim."_

 

 

Bim awoke in what he could only describe as a jail cell, and in an instant he jumped up, remembering what happened with his double in his dream. He clearly wasn't back in his bed at Ego Inc, so where was he?

The only immediate thing he could see was a mirror, and when he looked closely into it, he saw his double, fighting Dark in his room. The show host hit the mirror with all his might, trying to get through the blasted thing and to his fellow Ego, but the glass was as hard as diamond. He couldn't even shatter it if he wanted to, all he could do was watch Dark and his double go at it, trying to get ground over each other.

The suited Ego managed to hit his double square in the jaw, and for a split second while his double recovered, Dark saw him in the mirror, eyes widening in shock. 

"Dark!" Bim called out, banging on the glass again. His double saw this and growled, and while his opponent was still stunned, he smashed the mirror with his fist, and Bim's small world when dark and helpless.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
